Enterprises invest heavily in advertising their brands. In some examples, an enterprise can sponsor broadcast events, during which brand logos may be on displayed. For example, an event (e.g., sporting event) is broadcast on television, and/or over the Internet, and the brands (e.g., logos) appear in the broadcast (e.g., on signs, on player clothing, on vehicle, and other places). Although the enterprise knows at what event and where the brand is shown, the brand may only be intermittently viewable during the event, and at varying degrees of quality (e.g., a logo on a jersey might not always be directly viewable). Consequently, the enterprise is unaware of the quantity and/or quality of the brand representation throughout the event. In some cases, enterprises can conduct a manual audit by reviewing digital media that records the event. This process, however, can be time and resource intensive. For example, resources can be tied up for a significant amount of time, while an auditor views digital media capturing the event to make an evaluation.